


Angel On The Floor

by pennedgalaxy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedgalaxy/pseuds/pennedgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cisco, you better just be working on a damn project…” He whispered to himself as he grabbed his coat and readied himself to collect his boyfriend from STAR Labs. He tried to stifle his fears that something had gone terribly wrong, but for the life of him he simply couldn't shake them from his mind.</p>
<p>When Hartley arrived at STAR Labs the silence was stifling and the air was thick with anticipation. Both Caitlin and Harrison were out of sight and clearly not inside and to Hartley that felt like a warning, a sign that things were not as they seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel On The Floor

Hartley stared at his watch and frowned, he hated to admit it but he was worried. Cisco was late. Cisco was late and not only that but he had told Hartley of his suspicions about Wells. Hartley paced around his apartment as he tried to call Cisco for the seventh time that evening.

Hartley sighed and stared down at his cell as his call only went to voicemail again.

“Cisco, you better just be working on a damn project…” He whispered to himself as he grabbed his coat and readied himself to collect his boyfriend from STAR Labs. He tried to stifle his fears that something had gone terribly wrong, but for the life of him he simply couldn't shake them from his mind.

When Hartley arrived at STAR Labs the silence was stifling and the air was thick with anticipation. Both Caitlin and Harrison were out of sight and clearly not inside and to Hartley that felt like a warning, a sign that things were not as they seemed.

“Cisco?” He called out with concern. “Cisquito, you better be doing something important.” Only silence wailed back at his worried call until gingerly he plucked his phone out of his coat pocket and began to ring his boyfriend, he frowned as he heard a ringing from a room adjacent to him.

Relief filled him as he finally turned a corner into the room Cisco often tested his gadgets. "Cisco I was worr-"

Hartley’s eyes widened and he dropped his phone to the floor in shock. Lying across the floor was Cisco, his hair was fanned out messily beneath his head like a broken halo and his chest was slicked with blood. He was gone. The blood, It pooled underneath him like rich red wine spilled on an expensive carpet. It was dried, congealed and it was all that remained of what had once been inside of him.

“Cisco!” Hartley shouted as he rushed to Cisco’s side. He placed a hand to the other’s chest, his other hand flew to Cisco’s wrist to check for a pulse. “Cisco, dammit, fuck!”

Only cold skin met Hartley’s finger tips. “No, no.” He muttered as he ran a hand through Cisco’s hair. “Cisco _please_.”

Hartley’s glasses fogged with tears as he leaned over Cisco’s already cold body. Hartley, however, stiffened at the sound of footsteps echoing off of the stone floor.

“Hello Hartley.” said the pleased voice of Eobard Thawne. “I’m glad you could make it.”

 


End file.
